Harry Potter the Lord of Britain
by Lucario1234
Summary: Harry Potter was adopted by Albus P.W.B Dumbledore. This is his life through Hogwarts. This is my first fic so take that into consideration when reviewing.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter franchise. I make no money from this, this is for the public enjoyment of reading.

"_To be yourself in a world that is constantly trying to make you something else is the greatest accomplishment."__―__Ralph Waldo Emerson__._

"_Whenever you find yourself on the side of the majority, it is time to pause and reflect."__―__Mark Twain__._

_"Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." – Albus Dumbledore._

_"Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself." – Albus Dumbledore._

Noise, ones' great take down. If one makes too much noise, found out is what happens. Making too little, one gets suspicious. You have to find the perfect sector to stay in the green. Trains cause one of the greatest noises that you hear, you hear it before you see it. Travelling through Scotland was one purple and red train and in one compartment was a first year boy reflecting on his life so far. The boy had crystal, pulsing green eyes that flowed with power. His hair was jet black and even though he was eleven he had a fine thin mustache and beard that connected to his side burns. On his forehead was a lightning bolt scar that was famous in his world. He was very mature for a first year but that was because of his upbringing. His life was one that one would not live twice, but one would love to have. One moment he remembers is one that he loves to this day, he was very young only a few months old but this was the day. The boy laid his head back on the plush cushion of his own compartment he closed his eyes and remembers.

_Flashback_

_A brown and grey cat lay on the sign of a road sign that read 'Privat Drive'. The cat scanned the area for one person. A person that one world knew very well, one person who was famous. After waiting for several minutes the cat noticed in the distance a shadow glided down the road. The shadow extinguished the light with a metal device and now there was barley any light left. The cat hopped off the sign and stalked down the long winding road of Privat Drive to the gliding shadow. A few feet away from the shadow it spoke. "Ah nice to see you here, Professor McGonagall." Without breaking its stride the cat morphed, its body lengthened and fattened. It was now a form of a oldish women around about 60 years old. She had brown eyes and bright red lips, she wore vibrant coloured robes with a pointed hat. _

_"Good Evening Professor Dumbledore." Once said the shadow became more clear. It was now an elder male, quite old in fact, he had a long white beard that went down to his heart plus some long white hair going down his back. He wore spectacles of sorts and wore similar robes to Professor McGonagall but his hat was more slanted backwards then McGonagall's. As she got next to him he started walking right next to her down towards a house on Privat Drive. Breaking the silence that enveloped to two McGonagall asked. "Are the rumors true, Albus?"_

_"I am afraid so Professor, the good and the bad." Albus replied in a grandfatherly tone._

_"And the boy?"_

_"Hagrid is bringing him."_

_"Do you think wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" McGonagall asked again._

_"Ah Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life." They turned, outside of the appointed house, to a noise in the sky. A light shone brighter than anything flew down from the heavens of the sky. A noise of a motorbike was heard throughout Privat Drive and came down with the light. It softly landed, surprisingly, on the road that led down the set of houses and stopped in front of the two Professors. After a few more revs the engine stopped as well as the light to show a giant like male with long, wavy and curly hair that went down to his shoulders and a curly beard to go with it. The male reached up with his huge hands and removed his flying glasses that covered his eyes from the blasting air and said._

_"Professor Dumbledore sir, Professor McGonagall." He nodded his welcome and stepped off the mode of flying transport. _

_"No problems I trust Hagrid." Dumbledore asked with hope on the end. Hagrid walked around the bike towards Albus while saying._

_"No sir, little tyke fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol." Hagrid handed over a stuffed blanket of sorts that looked like to be wrapping around something. And Professor Dumbledore carried the package of sorts over to the door that was marked with a number 4. While walking over McGonagall asked._

_"Albus, Do you think it is safe putting him with these people. I have watched them all day and they are just the worst type of Muggles imaginable. They really are." She insisted. _

_"The only family he has." Dumbledore answered in a sad tone of voice. Then something clicked in the back of his mind and he stopped in his tracks just in front of the door of number 4 Privat Drive. McGonagall looked at him with a confused expression. "Or is it. I can feel it, you know how I have a little bit of Peverell blood in me but not enough to become the heir." Here McGonagall nodded but not sure where he was going with it. "This boy has more Peverell blood in him then me, I can use that to tie him to me as my adoptive son."_

_"That is genius Albus and thank god you thought of that because I really didn't want him to be put in there." She indicated to the house in front of them. Dumbledore than said that they needed to get back to Hogwarts so quickly Albus and McGonagall apparated away leaving Hagrid there with the bike to take the long way of getting to Scotland. He was about to set off when McGonagall apparated in front of him and the out with Hagrid and the bike. _

_End Flashback_

He was interrupted by a voice that sounded throughout the train. "Five minutes 'til Hogsmeade, change into your robes and leave your luggage on the train." The boy chuckled at that he lived in Hogwarts so he didn't need any luggage at all and he was already in his robes to start with so that he wouldn't need to stop he was doing. Closing his eyes he remembered another surprising event.

_Flashback_

_A silent pop was heard throughout Diagon Alley and two people appeared in front of a giant marble building that stood out on the busy street that was known throughout Wizarding Britain. An elder male with a long white beard and long white hair that fell down his back, he wore coloured robes and a pointed hat. With him to his right stood an eleven year old boy with jet black hair and pulsing green eyes. He also wore vibrant robes but without the pointed hat this boy had power flowing around him, he also had a fine line of a moustache and a beard. Striding down they entered the hallow hall of Gringotts Wizarding Bank's lobby and towards the Master Teller who you could only use if you were very important. The boy looked around the lobby of Gringotts, sure he had been here before but the creatures of Gringotts still amazed him. He found that they had stopped in front of the Master Teller and heard Albus cough to get the attention of the Goblin, after a few more seconds the Goblin looked up and nodded once he saw Albus and motioned for them to follow. Follow we did until they came to two solid gold doors that stood above all. The Master Teller spoke in a strange language that the boy didn't recognise. After a few more seconds the Master Teller allowed the two men to enter the new giant golden room. On the walls were symbols engraved into the shiny golden colour and at the far end sat an old goblin on a high sort of desk that was made out of Granite. The Goblin was writing something but suddenly stopped and looked up. He saw Albus Dumbledore and asked. "Professor Albus Dumbledore, What can I do for you on this lovely day?"_

"_Hello High Master Goblin Ragnok, I am here for Mr Harry James Potter to be emancipated as by the Potter will which I was present." Master Ragnok nodded and bent down underneath his desk. He pulled out three things, a large steel bowl, a knife with little engravings in it and a bottle of a liquid of sorts. Master Ragnok poured the liquid into the steel bowl and placed the knife by the side of it. _

"_Now Mr Potter, all you have to do is prick your right index finger with this knife and let several drops of blood drop into the elixir that is in this bowl." Nodding the boy now known as Harry Potter picked up the appointed knife and dug it, lightly, into his skin and let eight drops of blood fall into the bowl. Afterwards the bowl glowed different colours that included red, green, blue, yellow plus gold and silver before it settled. Once settled a piece of long parchment flashed in, in front of Master Ragnok and rolled out. After having a read of it which took more than a few minutes High Master Ragnok handed over the parchment to Harry._

_Name: Harry James Windsor (Potter)_

_Age: 11 (at time of emancipated)_

_Parents: Prince Phillip, James Charlus Potter(adoptive), Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore (adoptive) and Queen Elizabeth Windsor, Lily Potter nee Evans(adoptive), Minerva McGonagall (adoptive)_

_Godparents: Sirius Orion Black, Amelia Susan Bones_

_Magical Power (scale 1-9999): UNKNOWN (greater than top of the scale)_

_Status: Adult unrestricted/unlimited_

_Head of_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter (Adoptive Birthright)_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (Adoptive Birthright)_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Emrys (Birthright)_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor (Birthright)_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw (Birthright)_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff (Birthright)_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin (Right of Conquest)_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (Birthright)_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Flamel (Birthright)_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore (Adoptive Birthright)_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of McGonagall (Adoptive Birthright)_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Windsor (Birthright appointed after death of Queen or King)_

_Vaults_

_Vaults: 1,2,3,5,6,7,8,91,111,456,673_

_Total_

_211,458,298,457 Galleons_

_456,784,235 Shillings_

_45,215,369 Knuts_

_457,456,045 Books/Scrolls collection_

_20,457,002 Armour sets_

_45 wands_

_5 staffs_

_Abilities_

_Runes-150%_

_Defence against the Dark Arts-150%_

_Dark arts-120%_

_Transfiguration-95%_

_Astrology-60%_

_Potions-110%_

_Herbology-80%_

_Charms-125%_

_Mage-160%_

_Lightning Mage-150%_

_Fire Mage-150%_

_Water Mage-150%_

_Earth Mage-150%_

_Air Mage-150%_

_Shadow Mage-150%_

_Light Mage-150%_

_Properties_

_Godric's Hollow_

_Potter Castle_

_12 Grimhauld Place_

_Black Castle_

_Merlin's Cave_

_Merlin's Staff_

_Godric's Chambers_

_Gryffindor Library_

_Rowena's Chambers_

_Ravenclaw Library_

_Helga's Chambers_

_Hufflepuff Library_

_Chamber of Secrets_

_Salazar's Chambers_

_Slytherin Library_

_Peverell Castle_

_Elder Wand_

_Resurrection Stone_

_Cloak of Invisibility_

_Peverell Library_

_Flamel Castle_

_Flamel Library_

_Philosophers Stone_

_Windsor Library_

_Animagus_

_Guardian Phoenix_

_Guardian Dragon_

_Griffin_

_Basilisk_

_Badger_

_Raven_

_Familiars_

_Guardian Phoenix_

_Guardian Dragon_

_Griffin_

_Basilisk_

_Badger_

_Raven_

_Species _

_Human _

_Mermaid_

_Marriage Contracts_

_Susan Bones (James Charlus Potter and Paul Bones)_

_Daphne Greengrass (James Charlus Potter and Carl Greengrass)_

_Fleur Delacour (Charlus Potter and Alaios Delacour)_

_Harry felt his eyes trying to vacate their sockets and fall onto the floor. He was royalty and was very rich and powerful, he had three wives already and was two different species. He had so many familiars and could transform into many different animals. He may be eleven but he studied so far ahead of what they taught. His mind was at a blank he didn't know what to say or what to do. Instead he just looked up and saw 10 boxes in front of High Master Goblin Ragnok. Harry saw a toothy grin from the Goblin and heard the creature of Gringotts say. "These are the Head of House rings. You put them on you ring finger and they will merge together, you can will what one shows to the viewer. These are the Potter, Black, Emrys, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Peverell, Flamel and McGonagall. You can't wear the Windsor until Prince Phillip dies or passes it to you. Also you can't wear the Dumbledore ring until either Dumbledore dies or he passes it to you."_

"_Professor could you pass down the Head of House to me now so it will take some wait off your hands. With being the Leader of Light, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry also being Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump takes a toll on you Professor. This is my way of helping." Harry asked. Dumbledore seemed to consider this because he was stroking his long white beard downwards. After considering it for a few more seconds then said._

"_Ok Harry, I will pass it along but since you still need to go to school you might want a proxy. So here is my deal I will pass it along but I have to be your proxy." _

"_Ok Professor, I accept but if I find that you are using my votes for something that I don't want then I will take my seats back ok." Dumbledore nodded and uttered the magical oath of passing down. _

"_I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, do here by pass my title of Head of Most Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore down to my adoptive son High Barren Lord Harry James Windsor-Potter-Black-Emrys-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hu fflepuff-Slytherin-Peverell-Flamel-McGonagall. So I say, so mote it be!" A big flash of white light came and went and now Harry had Dumbledore to add on to his title. Ragnok nodded and appearing out of thin air came another box next to the others. _

"_Now High Barren Windsor, I think it is best to put on the rings." Ragnok said. Nodding Harry slowly slid each ring onto his finger, first Potter then Black and so on down the line until there were no more. He could feel the extra power they added to him. "Oh also some of the rings give you some advantages. The Emrys allows you to get and call the Sword Excalibur, the Ravenclaw allows you to speak any language, the Gryffindor one allows you to call the Sword of Gryffindor. I think that is it for now Milord, until next time. May your enemies die by your blade." The Goblin bowed out._

"_And may your enemies fill you sacred vaults." Harry bowed and without him knowing speaking in perfect Gobbledegook. They left and was escorted back to the main lobby where they said their final good byes to the Master Teller who took them back and forth, Dumbledore in English and Harry, of course, in perfect Gobbledegook and left to get Harry's supplies._

Harry just felt the train grind to a halt and heard a familiar voice booming. " 'irst years. Come on now don't be shy!" Smiling High Barren Lord Harry James Windsor-Potter-Black-Emrys-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hu fflepuff-Slytherin-Peverell-Flamel-McGonagall-Dumb ledore stepped off the train and onto a busy station.

Author's notes:

Thank you for reading, if you liked it or not please review

I will upload more chapters as it goes by but i don't know when.

Thank you :)


End file.
